Especial de Navidad
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Zero ira a cenar a la mansion Kuran, que pasara en el lugar donde se encontrara con Kaname y Yuuki


Linne dice: Hola… y desea disculparse enormemente por no haber actualizado ninguno de sus fic desde hace más de seis meses… pero verán la U, el trabajo y ella sin su mano izquierda hicieron imposible poder actualizar antes ahora solo espera que la inspiración regrese pero mientras tanto aquí les deja un regalo de navidad… ubicado en el mundo de "El y yo" (un one de Linne lo pueden encontrar en su profile) espero les guste… y tengan una Feliz Navidad…

* * *

><p>Era la noche del 24 de diciembre, esa noche se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Kuran una fiesta celebrando la navidad Yuuki Kuran era la más emocionada, ella junta a Ruka se encargaron de todo lo referente a la fiesta. Llevaba ya tres años viviendo con Kaname su hermano y prometido y aunque Kaname no pasara mucho tiempo con ella debido a sus viajes de negocios le había prometido pasar estas fechas con ella y sus amigos.<p>

-Yuuki-sama, el director Cross y Kiryu-kun han llegado – Ruka se presento ante Yuuki

-Gracias Ruka –

-Yuuki! Hija mía he llegado – un alocado director había entrado corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Yuuki

-Oh director bienvenido, hola Zero – saludo Yuuki haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar al director de largo el cual se dio un buen golpe en la pared

-Yuuki – fue el corto saludo del peli plateado

-Qué bueno q llegaran mi hermano llegara pronto tuvo que salir a hacer unas últimas compras junto con Takuma, por favor siéntanse como en casa – los invito a pasar

Zero se sonrojo ante la mención del hermano mayor de Yuuki pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello, puesto que el director andaba mas despistado a causa de la felicidad de pasar una navidad con los Kuran y Yuuki bueno Yuuki siempre era despistada. Entraron a la sala donde momentos después se escucharon varios pasos y arribaron al salón un grupo diverso de personas.

-Ya llegue yo… y ¿el pastel? – un pequeño rubio entro a la sala vestido de manera casual con un pantalón de vestir negro una camisa verde y un chaleco gris

-¡Hanabusa! No pienses solo en el pastel – un chico de cabellos naranjas regañaba al pequeño – buenas tardes Yuuki-san, director Cross, Zero-sama y disculpen los modales de mi tonto primo –

-No te preocupes Kain- kun es obvio que Aido-chan no cambia – le dijo Cross

-Akatsuki malo no me regañes es obvio que ya iba a saludar – le dijo sacándole la lengua – que hay Yuuki, director, Kiryu-sama buenas tardes – dijo con una leve inclinación

-Ja ustedes no cambian – una voz femenina se oyó detrás de ellos

-Rima – grito la pequeña Kuran

-Hola Yuki, director, Zero-sama buenas tardes, disculpen la tardanza pero mi vuelo se retraso por cierto mi novio no tardara en llegar, compras de último minuto – dijo dando un leve suspiro

-No hay problema faltan varios aun – le respondió Yuuki

-Hola a todos – se oyó un grito desde la puerta

-Senri – grito la rubia de coletas antes de tirarse encima de su mejor amigo – cuanto tiempo pero q alto estas ¿Cómo estás? ¿Takuma te trata bien verdad? – le preguntaba

-Tranquila Rima todo está bien con mi esposo él me trata bien tranquila, ahora etto necesito respirar – le contesto totalmente morado por la falta de aire

-Lo siento pero hace mucho que no te veía – lloriqueaba la pequeña

-Si como digas aunque solo ha pasado un mes – el pelirrojo se adentro en la sala, cuando vio a Zero parado en la ventana que daba al jardín lateral, un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas blancas, rojas y azules – buenas Zero-sama

-Ah hola Senri – contesto el Kiryu hace un rato se había desconectado del bullicio de la sala

-Sabes – dijo Yuuki – se me hace raro q todos te llamen Zero-sama – en ese momento la sala quedo en total silencio y todos se veían entre sí dándose cuenta tarde de su error.

Zero ya se había acostumbrado a ese trato ya le daba lo mismo, pasó bastante tiempo tratando que no le dijeran así que al final se rindió y decidió ignorarlos, ahora desearía no haberse arrepentido y lograr quitarse el sama de encima. Los nobles no sabían que hacer o decir para arreglar la metida de pata que habían tenido si Kaname-sama se enteraba más de algún buen castigo les esperaría, no por el hecho de decirle sama a Zero ni por el hecho de que tal vez los descubrieran sino por ser los causantes de incomodar a Zero.

Nadie sabía qué hacer, Yuuki los miraba a todos con interrogación, el director confundido y Zero bueno pues Zero no sabía dónde meterse. Hasta que alguien entro a la sala y corto ese ambiente. Una cabeza plateada entro corriendo y se lanzo a los brazos de Zero.

-Waaa Zero nii-san cuanto tiempo te extrañe mucho –Ichiru corto ese silencio tan tenso

-Ichiru-kun – la castaña grito al ver al gemelo de su hermano adoptivo con él quien se había encariñado mucho hasta el punto de adoptarlo como hermano – yo te extrañe Ichiru-kun – la oportuna entrada de Ichiru había hecho que la castaña olvidara lo que estaba diciendo y pensando

-Oh Ichiru mi héroe – Rima se tiro a los brazos del peli plata

-Etto… Rima que pasa – el menor de los Kiryu no entendía que pasaba

-Nada Ichiru nada – le contesto la rubia mientras le daba un leve beso en los labios, no se arriesgaría Zero era celoso con su hermano y no le gustaba las pruebas de cariño publicas – como sea pasemos y acomodémonos – cuando ya todos estaba dentro del salón llegaron los últimos invitados de la fiesta

-Buenas tardes a todos – saludo el rey de los vampiros el guapo de Kaname Kuran

-Buenas tardes Kaname-sama – respondieron todos los nobles.

-Hola Kaname-kun – saludo el director

-Kaname oni-sama –

-Kuran – fue el corto saludo de Zero

-Buenas tardes todo mundo – casi grito Takuma

-Buenas tardes – susurro Seiren

-Kaname saludo al director Cross con un apretón de manos al igual que a Zero. Se sentó junto a Cross para platicar un poco pero su atención estaba puesta sobre cierto cazador de vampiros quien miraba el jardín. Zero sentía una mirada encima suyo y sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía eso lo hacía sentir incomodo en cierta manera sobre todo porque Yuuki se encontraba frente a él hablándole acerca de no sé qué cosas, mejor le pondría más atención.

-Zero me escuchas –

-Lo siento estaba distraído ¿Qué decías? –

-Te decía que esas rosas son mis favoritas, me encantan aunque aún no se quien las cultivo nadie me lo dice, un día me fui a Paris con Yori y Ruka de compras por un par de semanas y cuando regreso me encuentro esto – la pequeña suspiraba y Zero solo sonreía, se sentía culpable si pero a la vez feliz

-Si son realmente hermosas – Yuuki lo vio feliz hace tiempo no veía a Zero sonreír así no frente a ella y el que lo hiciera la ponía feliz –

-Como sea iré a hacer los últimos arreglos diviértanse con permiso – la chica se disculpo ante todos y salió para ver cómo iba la preparación de la cena Ruka fue detrás de ella y la siguieron también Rima y Seiren.

Kaname vio su oportunidad y pidiéndole una disculpa al director se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, Takuma al ver el movimiento de su amigo se llevo de la sala al director con la excusa de mostrarle no se qué cosas del otro lado de la mansión. Ichiru y Senri entendieron lo que Takuma trataba de hacer y lo acompañaron. Akatsuki se levanto y se llevo a rastras a Hanabusa el cual no se quería ir pero con la excusa de buscar el pastel Hanabusa arrastro a Kain, al final Akatsuki había sido el que termino siendo arrastrado.

En la sala solo habían quedado Zero y Kaname, el cual agradeció a sus amigos mentalmente, por el haber entendido.

Kaname se acerco a Zero, quien no se había dado cuenta de la marcha de los demás vampiros, estando justo detrás de Zero lo abrazo por la cintura y lo atrajo totalmente a su cuerpo dándole un leve beso en la oreja y susurrándole:

-Hola mi Zero –

Zero dio un leve salto del susto y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero al sentir el beso y el susurro pero rápidamente se sobrepuso y llevo sus manos a los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban y se apoyo en ese fuerte pecho.

-Hola mi Kaname, me asustaste –

-Lo siento pero había que aprovechar que parecías en las nubes acaso pensabas en mi – le dijo mientras le repartía besos por el cuello

-No seas idiota – le contesto mientras suspiraba por las caricias recibidas – solo miraba el jardín y pensaba que sigue igual desde la última vez –

-Claro que esperabas, no dejaría morir las rosas que sembramos y cuidamos juntos, además Takuma y Aido pasan bastante tiempo ahí también – volteo al cazador para poder ver así su rostro no lo dejo de abrazar – ahora si te saludare como se debe –

Zero solo suspiro y cerró los ojos dándole la bienvenida a los labios de su amante, el beso al principio fue suave, leve como reconociéndose nuevamente, pero después de más de una semana sin verse ya se necesitaban nuevamente, la pasión se apodero de ambos y el beso se hizo más profundo, sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron una guerra sin control una guerra sin perdedor. A lo lejos oyeron las risas de Yuuki y esto fue lo que cuso que se separaran. Justo a tiempo pues sentían que Yuuki se acercaba

- Sabes el otro año seremos solos los dos – le prometió Kaname a Zero

- Me gusta la idea –fue lo que le respondió Zero

- Chicos que bueno que los encuentro juntos la cena ya está servida y por cierto Zero espero que no te moleste pero por error arreglaron para que te quedaras a dormir esta noche, la habitación que esta junto a la de Kaname, yo hubiera querido la que está al lado de la mía para así poder hablar como antes pero no fue posible y ahora estarás al otro lado de la mansión, es injusto – comento Yuuki a su hermano adoptivo mientras hacia un leve puchero

- No hay problema – le contesto Zero sin mostrar emoción alguna

- Bien entonces vamos que la cena esta lista – Yuuki salió antes que sus hermanos

- ¿Error? – Pregunto Zero – desde cuando alguien en la mansión Kuran comete este tipo de errores – pregunto a su amante mientras elevaba una ceja

- Desde nunca, este tipo de errores son inamisibles en esta mansión – le contesto Kaname mientras le sonreía solo como él sabia sonreír

-Claro era de esperarse – que error ni que nada todo era gracias a cierto sangre pura manipulador – tu no cambias –

- Pero así me amas – le contesto Kaname mientras le guiñaba un ojo y caminaba hacia el comedor – y prepárate que esta noche me cobrare mi regalo de navidad – Zero se quedo solo en la sala

- Maldito vampiro manipulador – fue lo último que dijo Zero antes de abandonar la sala

Ya todos reunidos en el comedor se preparaban para disfrutar de las delicias preparadas por los chef que le servían a los Kuran. Kaname se levanto de la mesa alzo su copa y dijo:

- Por una navidad en familia – volteo a ver a su hermana – por una navidad con amigos – esta vez vio a todos sus amigos ahí reunidos – pero sobre todo por una navidad con los seres que amamos – solo tenía ojos para Zero y la mayoría de los ahí presentes se dieron cuenta – FELIZ NAVIDAD

- Feliz navidad – dijeron todos al unisonó

Zero y Kaname se vieron a los ojos y a través de la mirada se dijeron muchas cosas pero lo que cabe resalta es:

- Feliz Navidad, Te amo –

- Yo también te amo –

¿FIN?

* * *

><p>Y así termina mi regalo de mi para ustedes espero que les guste y espero que me disculpen por la tardanza pero entre hoy y mañana estaré subiendo alguna de las actualizaciones.<p>

Lamento el OC pero se acomoda bien al mundo de "El y Yo"

Espero que pasen una feliz navidad junto a todos su seres amados y que la paz de nuestro señor reine con ustedes recuerden que se le quiere y se les agradece tomarse algo de su tiempo para leer esto… se aceptan rr de regalo… FELIZ NAVIDAD y por si ya no nos leemos FELIZ AÑO NUEVO


End file.
